List of La Corda d'Oro characters
This is a list of characters of the dating simulation game, manga, and anime series, Kin'iro no Corda. Names are arranged according to Western order, given name first, family name last. Notes The following abbreviations have been used in this article and its meaning is as follows. *Vn. - Violin *Pf. - Pianoforte/Piano *Vc. - Violoncello/Cello *Tp. - Trumpet *Fl. - Flute *Cl. - Clarinet *Ten. - Tenor *Va. - Viola *Cond. - Conductor Students of the General Education Department Kahoko Hino (anime and drama CD only) Vn. *Performance by: Yūki Nakajima *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-2 *Age: 16 *Blood type: A Negative *Birthday : 27 February *Height: 1.62 m (5'4") *Favorite Food: Sweets Kahoko is the main female protagonist of the series. She is a second year at Seiso Academy. She has a warm and friendly personality and is very honest and straightforward, as shown from the way she expresses herself through her violin. Kahoko has never played or touched a violin until she meets the strange music fairy, Lili. Though at first reluctant about playing the violin, she soon begins to love music. She is a polite and considerate girl who puts others' feelings before her own, though at times she can appear rather naive, especially in music. The boys involved in the concours have obvious crushes on her, though Kahoko is unable to figure that out. She confesses to have a strong craving for sweet things. In the TV special Secondo Passo, she took up a part-time job working in a music shop to finance her violin lessons. She was also excluded by the academy's director Akihiko Kira to form an ensemble to take part in a grand festival. She was upset by the director's decision. Kaji then took her out on a date to cheer her up. He then reveals the reason he transferred here. In the more recent chapters of the manga, she is shown more frequently and felt sad upon knowing Tsukimori will leave to study abroad. She lives with her mother and older sister as well as having an older brother studying in a university but it is unknown whether or not her father has been mentioned in the story. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura / (young Tsuchiura) Pf. *Performance by: Masaru Okada *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-5 *Age: 17 *Birthday: July 25 *Height: 1.81m (5'11") *Blood type: O *Likes pieces by Frédéric Chopin. Tsuchiura is a second year as well as Kahoko's friend. He and Kahoko met after he ran into her, nearly knocking her down a staircase, saving her just in time in episode 1. Their friendship eventually grows, and she even confesses to him that she knew nothing of playing the violin. He is a very gifted pianist but quit playing in public because of an unpleasant experience at a competition because of the judges' discrimination of younger contestants. After he assisted Kahoko in the first round of the concours by being her accompanist, he, as well, joined the concours. In the past, he had a girlfriend called Mizue Sakamoto, and in episode 14, they met again by accident at the train station with Kahoko and Len where she mistook Kahoko as Tsuchiura's girlfriend at first, then Len's girlfriend after. Tsuchiura is the star of the soccer team; he is the team midfielder. He is very skilled at the sport and even outdoing some third year students. Even so, Mizue said that he was skilled in both basketball and soccer, which Mizue points out that whenever he plays, there will always be girls cheering for him. As told by Mizue, he is also in the basketball club when they were in middle school. He does not like Tsukimori, and they often get into many disagreements. One of their arguments can even start from a notebook to their style of performance. His feelings for Hino gradually deepen as the series progresses and going as far as secretly calling her Kaho during the quintet's performance. His mother is a piano teacher, revealed through Minami's conversation with Kahoko in the anime. He also has a younger brother and is good at cooking. In Chapter 37 of the manga, he admits to his ex-girlfriend, Mizue, that indeed, he likes someone - that someone being Hino, to whom he is thankful because she was the one who had helped him rediscover his love for the piano. Later on in Chapter 55, in an attempt to make Tsukimori realize his own feelings for Hino, Tsuchiura confesses, "I ...like Hino." In Chapter 65, he gets angry at Tsukimori for "not doing anything about it", referring to Tsukimori's feelings towards Hino. Nami Amou *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-1 *Birthday: February 9 *Height: 1.65m (5'5") *Blood type: B *Age:16 Nami is a very active member of the Press Club. Her favourite hobby is pestering the concours' participants for juicy information, sometimes even to the point of making them nervous and embarrassed. She happens to have a talent for photography and describes her camera as her "partner". Besides having a good sense of fashion and style, Nami is also shown to be sweet and encouraging towards Kahoko and Shoko, often giving the two girls advice on self-esteem and cheering them on throughout the duration of the concours. Mio Takato *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-2 *Age: 16 Mio is one of Kahoko's best friends. She's in the same class as Kahoko. Nao Kobayashi *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-2 *Age: 16 Nao is also one of Kahoko's best friends. Both her and Mio are in the same class. She and Mio once gave Kahoko a music box as a birthday present. Junnosuke Sasaki *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-2 He's a member of the Soccer Club like Tsuchiura. He often teases Tsuchiura, especially on the subject of Hino. Students of the Music Department Len Tsukimori Vn. *Performance by: Kōichirō Muroya *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-A *Age: 17 *Birthday: April 24 *Horoscope: Taurus *Height: 1.78m (5'10") *Blood type: A *Favorite food: Sugar-free yogurt *Best Subject: He likes to be alone & Music Len is in the Music department and is in Year 2, Class A. He is quiet and cold towards everyone else, including his own parents. Later, he warms up to Kahoko and eventually gives her advice on how to hold and play the violin properly. He is a violin prodigy. Born in a family of musicians, Len felt overshadowed by his parents and strived for perfection in his music. He holds a high standard and demands the best from himself and from others. Len didn't believe that music was enjoyable, though after spending some time with Kahoko, he slowly began to enjoy music. With this, his music changed and even his mother has noticed the change that Kahoko did to him. Others may think that he is acting harshly towards her, but deep down in his heart, he is concerned about her although he does not show it. As the series progresses, he realizes his feelings of love for Kahoko. It becomes more obvious in the more recent chapters of the manga; for instance, while everyone else knows that he is leaving to study in Europe, he finds it the hardest to tell this to Hino, and he doesn't really understand why, instead claiming the fact that his leaving has nothing to do with her. It takes Ryoutaro, who confesses to him that he likes Kahoko, to make him open his heart and acknowledge certain things regarding her. It's also seen that it is only around her that he blushes furiously later on in the series - for instance, when she held his hands, and when he walked her home. In chapter 63 of the manga, he becomes fully aware of his feelings when he thinks "My feelings for you...if it is expressed in words, then it is Love." In one of the chapters, it has been shown that Len knows how to play the piano. Len's father is a well-known violinist and his mother is a famous pianist called Misa Hamai. He is fluent in both English and German. In chapter 63, (titled : Ave Maria) Len finally realizes his true feelings for Kahoko that seems to be confusing for him for a long time, he realizes that his feelings for her were "love". In chapter 65, Len decided to go to see Hino's concert and stared at her when they were about to see Tsuchiura's performance. Yunoki told him that was too obvious. Yunoki also found out Tsukimori has feelings for Hino. The time Tsukimori didn't want to tell Hino that he was going to leave in a week, Tsuchiura was so angry because Len was being cruel to Hino. Len told him that even though he confessed to her, it would not change her performance during the contest. In Chapter 69, Tsuchiura looks for Tsukimori to convince him to watch Hino perform. Tsukimori then buys flowers for Hino. In Kiniro no Corda game, he can see Lili, the Fata. Kazuki Hihara Tp. *Performance by: Kazuki Abe *Year: Year 3 *Class: 3-B *Age: 18 *Birthday: March 16 *Height: 1.78m (5'10") *Blood type: B Kazuki is an outgoing person and is extremely friendly to others. He has little sense of social boundary. During his time in middle school, he was in the track team but pulled out to play the trumpet in the school band. He explained to Kahoko that one day he went to the rooftop to have lunch, however when he arrived, there was a female senior playing the trumpet. He was amazed at how she played. Soon after, she was there every time he went to the place to have his lunch. Later, she brought a trumpet she borrowed from the school's music room. This finally allowed him to have a try on playing the trumpet. Nevertheless, at that time, he already joined the school's track team and he was reluctant to leave and join the school band. However, in the end he had his friend's support and quit the track team. Kazuki has an enormous appetite, as he is constantly eating. He quickly befriends Kahoko. Because of him, Kahoko learned the true meaning of music, that it is enjoyed by everyone. After that Kahoko began to love and enjoy music better. In the middle of the series, he starts to call Kahoko "Kaho-chan", instead of the usual "Hino-chan", thus suggesting he has a rather obvious crush on her. He is the first one to realize he likes her, and becomes overly conscious of her afterwards. He's also a member of the Orchestra Club. He has an elder brother named Haruki. In the upcoming game, Kiniro no Corda 3, he is 25 years old and is helping out the orchestra club, the role Shinobu Ousaki once filled in. He hugged Hino on chapter 67 of the manga. Azuma Yunoki Fl. *Performance by: Shin Edō *Year: Year 3 *Class: 3-B *Age: 18 *Birthday: June 18 *Height: 1.72m (5'8") Azuma is a third year student. He appears to be a very considerate and kind to others, and is considered a "prince" in school because of his good looks, perfect grades, and charming personality. Azuma comes from a well-brought family of traditional Kado background and he is extremely capable in traditional Japanese rituals and customs, like ikebana, tea ceremonies and traditional gardening. Born as the third son of the family, he is strictly forbidden to outshine his older brothers. For that reason he was forced to give up piano when he was young and turn to flute instead. Despite the gentle personality, Azuma has another side to his personality that is darker and more intimidating. He revealed this side to Kahoko later in the story and he considers her as his 'sweet toy', whom he likes to tease to rid him out of his boredom over life. He gradually develops feelings for Kahoko, but is too proud to admit it. He teases Kahoko several times in the first season. Shoko Fuyuumi Cl. *Performance by: Tomoko Nishizaki *Year: Year 1 *Class: 1-B *Age: 15 *Birthday: November 3 *Height: 1.58m (5'2") *Blood type: A Shoko is the only other female competitor in the concours, and is also shown to play a little piano from the special episode. She's an extremely shy girl. She is very hesitant and easily intimidated. When the school organized a training camp, her family's vacation home was used, indicating she comes from a very wealthy family. Shoko looks up to Kahoko as a role model and wants to be like her. She is good friends with Kahoko and Nami. Keiichi Shimizu Vc. *Performance by: Tomoki Tai *Year: Year 1 *Class: 1-A *Age: 15 *Birthday: August 26 *Height: 1.68m (5'6") *Blood type: A *Favorite food: Onigiri Keiichi is the youngest male competitor in the concours. He likes to do things at his own pace. He is very drowsy all the time and often seems confused or in a daze. Keiichi speaks slowly and politely, in a quiet voice, and can be found sleeping anywhere, anytime. Kahoko first met him lying on the ground, fast asleep because of this many people gave him the title of "Sleeping Beauty" from his handsome face and drowsy manner. His life seems to revolve around music - he tells Kahoko that he sleeps, wakes up, plays the cello, then repeats the process, other than eating, going to concerts with his family and visiting the library to learn more about music. He is currently living at his aunt's house. He enjoys reading as well as studying the history of music and structures of instruments. In time, he becomes interested in Kahoko because of her carefree music. Keiichi also shows interest of her because the music she plays always seems to be stuck in his head. Him and Kahoko usually encounter each other at musical events like concerts, showing of instruments, etc. He has an older sister, a younger brother and a younger sister. His older sister always sends him costumes to try on. Kahoko also commented that when he smiles, he looks like an angel. He also often calls Mr. Kanazawa the wrong name like Mr. Kanadawa or Mr. Kananagawa. Recently, in an extra in chapter 62, his big sister Tomomi came to the school and was mistaken for him. When she was figured out she told him "Kaho-senpai is really cute." he became shocked at looked at Kahoko. The outfits the group had on in chapter 62 was made by Tomoni, according to the extra. Manami Mori Pf. *Performance by: Kaneko Utami *Year: Year 2 *Class: 2-A *Age: 16 Manami is Kahoko's accompanist during the second and third selection concours. They both became friends after that. She also happens to be in the same class as Tsukimori. She was supposed to be Kahoko's accompanist in the last selection, but she injured her hands in a cycling accident and Megumi offered to help Kahoko. The pianist is also shown to have an attraction towards Tsuchiura, something which she admits unhesitantly to Kahoko when she is first introduced to the series. Megumi Shouji Pf. *Year: Year 1 *Age: 15 Megumi is a first year student. She was supposed to be Kahoko's accompanist during the first concours. However, she lied to her in order for her participation be forfeited, because she was jealous of Kahoko, whom was chosen to enter the competition; considering that, she's from the Music department. In the episode, it also shows that she has special feelings towards Tsukimori. Furthermore, during the last selection concours, Mori who was Kahoko's accompanist got hurt in a bicycle accident, was replaced by Megumi. Rie Nozaki Pf. *Performance by: Kaneko Utami Rie is a first year student. She is Shoko's accompanist for the concours. Tsukasa Hasegawa Pf. *Performance by: Kaneko Utami Hasegawa is a third year student. He is Hihara's accompanist for the concours. He is also a member of the Orchestra Club. Shouzaburou Kishimoto Kishimoto is a second year student. He was the one who locked up Tsukimori in the closet during the second selection of the concours, causing Tsukimori to be ranked seventh place for that round. Mai Koizumi Vn. *Age: 15 *Performance by: Yūki Nakajima Mai's a first year student and is a member of the Orchestra Club. She once asked Kahoko's opinion on her performance in episode 12. Mai Tsugawa Tsugawa is a second year student. She is one of Yunoki's bodyguards. She was one of the girls who bullied Shoko in episode 1. Faculty members Hiroto Kanazawa Tn. *Performance by: Naoki Tokorodani *Age: 33 *Birthday: March 1 *Height: 1.83m *Blood type: A He is the teacher put in charge of the concours. A rather lazy man, he has a personal assistant, Shinobu Ousaki. He is always seen smoking and sometimes when outdoors he is seen feeding the cats that live on the school's grounds. It is revealed that he was a famous tenor in Europe in the past, but when his girlfriend left him he turned to drinking and smoking, which damaged his vocal cords, ending his solo career, so he returned to Japan to teach. He is an excellent cook. He seems to know about Lili, but claims that he cannot see the fairy. Shinobu Ousaki Vn., Va. *Violin performance by: Kōichirō Muroya *Viola performance by: Yuri Matsumoto *Age: 21 *Birthday: October 17 *Height: 1.75m *Blood type: O Ousaki is a graduate from the Seiso Academy. During his years as a student, he won the concours. He's a third year music student in university. He's currently working as Mr. Kanazawa's personal assistant. As he is an intern, he isn't paid for his work. He also manages the academy's Orchestra Club. He is currently in Vienna to participate in a music competition. In the TV special, knowing that Kahoko was upset because she was excluded from the ensemble, he asks her to help him with the children's concert at the festival. She declines but Ousaki wants her to rethink her decision. Other characters Lili Lili is a mischievous fairy that gave Kahoko the magical violin. Not all people can see the fairy other than Kahoko. It is revealed that the headmaster and the director of the school, Akihiko Kira can see the fairy. Kahoko is unable to see Lili during the final selection. He said that he has done his job. Lili had a curly blonde hair and blue eyes, depicting a striking resemblance to Keichi. Mizue Sakimoto Mizue is Tsuchiura's former girlfriend. She met Tsuchiura , Tsukimori and Kahoko by accident at the train station. She also once mistook Tsuchiura, Tsukimori and Hihara as Kahoko's boyfriend. She once went out with Tsuchiura during middle school, but went separate ways after three months. She said even though she was the one to break-up the relationship, but was still hurt by it, even now. She commented that maybe she was the type that was to be pampered. The reason was Tsuchiura always called her by her last name, but Mizue called him in his first name instead. She noticed that when they are together, he never looked happy and which Kahoko realised during their meeting at the garden café. Ayano Takashina Ayano is a first year in high school. She is Yunoki's fiancée. She was also called bishōjo, by Kahoko when she first saw her. Ayano is one of Yunoki's fiancée candidates chosen by his grandmother; she was fascinated by him as a child and became determined to become his wife. Yunoki, however, isn't keen on that idea and enlist Kahoko's help to dissuade her by passing Kahoko off as his lover. Ayano is perfect in all aspects, except that she has the tendency to give out bad first impressions of herself in front of people. Ayano attends the same school as Miyabi, though it is hinted that Miyabi herself isn't too fond of Ayano as well. Miyabi Yunoki Miyabi is Azuma's younger sister. Kahoko also called her bishōjo, when she first met her. She attends the same high school as Ayano. She is the only sibling that is introduced in the anime, other than Hihara's older brother. She is shown to care a lot about her brother's well being since Miyabi also helped her brother to dissuade Ayano from becoming his marriage candidate. Haruki Hihara Haruki is Kazuki's elder brother. He's a university student majoring in basketball. He too, like his younger brother, likes to play basketball. Isamu Ogata He is Kazuki's good friend during their elementary and middle school days. Minami He is the owner of Minami's Instrument Shop. He knew Tsuchiura since he was young and had bought a video camera to tape all of Tsuchiura's practices. He calls him Ryo. Misa Hamai Pf. Misa is a very famous pianist, often doing public performances abroad. She is also Tsukimori's mother. Kanon Tn. Kanon is one of Misa's concert guests. She is also the one who sang the opening theme for the anime and has a special cameo role in episode 24. Characters in Kin'iro no Corda 2 Aoi Kaji Va. *Class: 2-2 *Age: 17 *Birthday: November 12 *Blood type: AB Aoi is one of the new characters that appears in the second game and was introduced later in the chapter 47 of the manga. He's a new student in the General Education department, who transfers to the academy and is placed into Kahoko's class. Before he entered Seiso, he attended a public boys school that was hard to get into and played tennis. He received several confessions from girls everyday but he refused them all. When he was at the park, he heard Kahoko playing and immediately fell in love with her. After that, he came to that park everyday to come see her but he never saw her again until he saw her beside him while crossing a street. He followed her and he saw her meeting with Ousaki and Len to perform at a store's opening party. He disguised as a mascot so he can go inside and hear Kahoko play. After he entered Seiso he saw Kahoko and kissed her hand. When girls confessed to him he would say, "Sorry, I appreciate your feelings but I am completely dedicated to Hino-san." He would also compliment Kahoko every morning. He previously played the violin but dropped it and now plays the viola because of an incident in the past. It was shown that when Kaji was still a child, he attended the same class with Tsukimori, Ousaki, and Etō. However on the day of the recital, he backed out after hearing Len's music. It was inferiority that broke down his confidence. He first met Kahoko at the local park when he overhears her playing the violin and he was so captivated by it that he openly declares himself her number one fan. He also admits that he doesn't have confidence in his own performances since he lacked training, but he has very sharp hearing and can easily spot flaws in others' performances. He is also very fast in tuning his instruments. He addresses everyone politely, as he, like Yunoki, was also brought up in a respectable and wealthy family. Aoi, however, was allowed more freedom by his family. He doesn't get along with Azuma, often exchanging cynical remarks with the upperclassman, and he is perhaps the only one other than Kahoko to know Azuma's true personality. His grandfather owns a hospital and his father is a politician. His grandfather hopes that he will major in medicine, so that he can someday take over the position as head of the hospital. His parents were alumni of Seiso, which was indirectly revealed when Aoi asked his father to tell him more about the school. Aoi is extremely smart and athletic, though has a rebellious streak of his own. Akihiko Kira *Age: 31 *Birthday: January 3 *Blood type: AB Akihiko is the other new character that appears in the second game. He doesn't remember people's faces all that well, so even if someone had met him before, he won't remember them. He is the son of the family that founded Seiso Academy. Akihiko is the most recent and youngest director in the history of the school and was asked to solve a financial crisis that befell the school. He made a decision to separate the school into two different schools: a music school and a general education school. Kahoko opposed this, and Akihiko challenges her to create a successful Christmas concert with an ensemble of other musicians from the school. It is revealed that Kanazawa was his senior when both of them were still in school. He used to play violin in the past, but dropped it because of a tragedy in the past, and had also come to hate music. It appears that Akihiko has some obscure relationship with Lili. Characters in Kin'iro no Corda 2: Encore Mari Tsuzuki Cond. *Height: 1.63m Mari Tsuzuki's character is the only new character that appears in Kin'iro no Corda 2: Encore. She is a 3rd year student at a nearby university and majors in conducting. She was invited by Kira to conduct the orchestra at the Seiso Academy Festival and she was responsible for guiding Kahoko, the concert mistress for the festival. Mari is an alumna of Seiso and was a participant in the concours with Shinobu, of which she lost to him. She appears to care a lot about Shinobu, but the latter remains oblivious to this. Characters in Kin'iro no Corda 2: Forte Kiriya Etou Vn. Etō is first introduced in the Kiniro no Corda 2: Forte and now appears in the TV special, Secondo Passo. He is a third year student in junior high. He is the only character who does not attend Seiso Academy. He is a very good violinist and his skills are on par with Tsukimori. When he was younger, he had gone to the same violin classes with Tsukimori, Ousaki, and Kaji. Though Kaji eventually quit. He is very confident of himself and his playing is very accurate. He is related to Akihiko Kira, the academy's director. He thinks the standard of Seiso Academy isn't high after hearing Kahoko's playing which left him completely unimpressed. However, he seems to have a crush on her as he is later seen at the school grounds constantly, his reasons unknown, resulting in a hiding Kahoko, because he had been rude to her on their first meeting. Later, he helps Kahoko aid a pair of twins find their mother. He is constantly impressed by Kahoko's kind behavior. Later, he asks her whether he or Tsukimori is better. He seems to have a strong interest in and an apparent crush on Kahoko and states that he takes back what he said about wishing he had never heard Kahoko play. In his special appearance in the upcoming game, Kiniro no Corda 3, he is now 22 years old and is an internationally acclaimed violinist. References See also *Kin'iro no Corda media information Category:Kin'iro no Corda Kin'iro no Corda ko:금색의 코르다의 등장인물 목록 ja:金色のコルダの登場人物 vi:Danh sách các nhân vật của Kin'iro no Corda zh:金色琴弦角色列表